


you and me from the night before

by speckler



Series: new year's day [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, In Vino Veritas, and hasnt been beta'd, happy new year yall, it's fine 2019 is ending and i decided to leave it with one last fic, this fic is made on a whim and very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speckler/pseuds/speckler
Summary: "you're my best friend and you make my heart ache."
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin
Series: new year's day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982158
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	you and me from the night before

**Author's Note:**

> yeorry are in their 20s in this fic
> 
> happy new year yall!

“Did you know you were my biggest regret?”

She slurs, her back propped against one of the many shelves of this huge walk-in closet, with clothes and shoes that couldn’t be counted on their fingers. The room could barely muffle the noise from outside, the bass of a dying party ringing through the apartment.

Yerim stops fiddling with the ring on her left hand. “What do you mean?”

The girl laughs, albeit drunkenly. She faces Yerim this time. “I mean it. You’re my biggest regret.”

There’s the familiar, yet sinking feeling in the pit of Yerim’s stomach but somehow it feels like it drops to a whole new level. 

“Why?”

“You’re my best friend and you make my heart ache.”

Yerim stares at her, Yeojin. With the lights turned off and under the dim lighting of the moon, she somehow looks perfect; with no smudges on her makeup and her dress still somehow neat despite the pandemonium that happened hours beforehand. 

Yeojin doesn’t look at her, her gaze seeming to settle on the rack of heels on her left. “I’m supposed to be happy right? You’re getting married to the person you’ve fallen in love with, and I’m going to be with you every step of the way but…”

She pauses and takes a swig from the bottle that she had left lying, to take the last few drops like it’s a lifeline. Yerim’s bottle is full, untouched, and the hands wrapped around its neck are filled with nervous energy. 

“I guess you could say I’m unhappy. Maybe sad.”

“... Why?”

Yerim feels almost fearful to ask again, but the courage she finds in her racing heartbeat pushes her anyway. 

“Do you really want to know?”

“You’re already this far.”

Yeojin chuckles. 

“I’ve been in love with you for years.”

The room feels cold, always has been but Yerim feels like she’s burning, like she’s dropped in a pit of hot water but brought out to be dried in the breeze. In such awful timing, the new year countdown begins, the cheers of the guests breaking through the awkward atmosphere of their room.

Yerim feels like she should be surprised but somehow, she isn’t. 

“It was weird at first but along the way we became friends and somehow, I fell for you even more. You’re so… attractive, charismatic but such a dork that it makes all your imperfections part of perfection.”

Yeojin’s voice cracks, and so does Yerim’s heart. “You deserve everything and so much more, and I want to dedicate my life giving that to you with all my heart.”

She finally looks at Yerim, her eyes on the brink of spilling tears. “Even if it’s obvious you’ll never be with me, never be mine.” 

The dam breaks, and in the midst of fallen tears and quiet sobs, Yerim could only stare, knowing any kind of touch would make things worse. “Every day, I think to myself that maybe, if I was bolder, I would’ve had a chance with you. Clearly, I’m too much of a coward to do that.” 

The muffled screams of ‘Happy new year’ breaks through again, but instead of sitting through the stifling tension, Yeojin gently picks up Yerim’s hand, placing a light kiss on the back of it. Yerim’s face flushes, and she’s thankful that the lights are off.

“I guess this isn’t what you expected when you wanted a break from the outside huh,” Yeojin giggles half-heartedly and Yerim feels her heart tear knowing that she’s the cause of… this. 

“I’m so sorry-”

“Don’t. It's fine,” Yeojin wipes her tears away, smudging her makeup along the way. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. I just sped up the process."

She stands up abruptly and Yerim becomes alert, coming to Yeojin's side when she tilts and sways that begs for a bruise or two. 

Yeojin mutters her appreciation and once she's stable and has her hand on the doorknob, she takes a glance at Yerim. She looks calm and composed, Yerim thinks, for someone who spilled such a heavy secret for a long time. She doesn’t think she can be that strong, not in a lifetime.

Maybe Yerim is the real coward here, unable to speak up in moments she should have. If she did, maybe she-

"I'll be at the wedding, don't worry. But I don't think you'll see me after that. I think we both need time for ourselves."

The door creaks open and the wave of music and the stench of alcohol comes through, along with the realization of what Yeojin had just said.

“Wait-”

"I'll see you in the morning. Happy new year, by the way."

The door shuts, and Yerim thinks it’s too quiet. 

She leaves the room with urgency in every step, and a ring on the floor. 

  
  



End file.
